


Thomas Marches Boldly Forward for the Glory of Erebonia

by The_Exile



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, dark humour, darker than canon, randomly rolled fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Thomas the Tank Engine becomes the latest model in Erebonian railway cannon.





	Thomas Marches Boldly Forward for the Glory of Erebonia

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'lethal' in collection 'anythingdrabble'

"Gosh, you do look smart today!" Henry commented as Thomas rolled out of the station. Not only did he have a brand new coat of bright blue paint, someone from the invading Erebonian army had strapped several railway cannons to him! 

"Aren't they a little heavy, though?"

"You'd think so but Reinford's miniaturisation and new materials technology has come on a long way! It's a miracle of engineering, Toby, I would love to take everyone to visit the factory. The nice lady said I was just the prototype but that she was planning to weaponise us all soon."

"Where on Earth are you going with them, though? I mean, the football crowd gets a bit rowdy coming from Manchester but all this is probably overdoing it a little."

"Don't tell anyone, old chap, but I happen to have been told a very special secret," Thomas whispered, "We are going to invade Liberl!"

"I suppose this means I won't get that holiday I was promised after all."

"Oh, that was probably a euphemism for the scrap heap anyway. Now we have new purpose, nobody can get rid of us. Don't worry, I'm sure that it will be a jolly exciting adventure!"


End file.
